1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to picture image output devices that are arranged in prescribed positions throughout a network and perform the reception of picture image information, and host devices that perform the transmission of the picture information.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, information related tools such as personal computers and the like, have been used more and more frequently connected by means of networks. The picture image output devices are also connected in networks wherein multiple picture image output devices are connected in common with multiple host devices (e.g. information related tools such as personal computers). One host device or multiple host devices may be used to select the desired picture image output device.
Under these circumstances, it becomes important to determine how the picture image output demands are processed to a particular picture image output device from multiple host devices. For example, in Japanese patent publication 4-264945, a means is shown for processing the picture image output in accordance with high priority output demands. In Japanese patent publication 4-276819, the technology is shown that makes it possible to change the priority of the picture image output demands after they have been initially determined.
Also, in Japanese patent publications 5-19986, and 5-73233, the technology is shown for cases where there are high priority picture image output demands after processing has begun, thus requiring interruption of the present processing for the high priority picture image processing. Furthermore, in Japanese patent publication 7-325685, technology is shown that considers the picture image output waiting time in addition to the above-mentioned priorities.
Ordinarily, the picture image output demands are transmitted from one host device, with the selection of a picture output device connected to the network being entrusted to the user of the host device. Alternatively, Japanese patent publication 5-227431 shows a host device that automatically selects suitable picture image output devices according to the conditions of each picture image output device.
As shown in the above-discussed related art, conventional picture image output operations often include the three steps of: 1) picture image output by the user; 2) picture image output by the picture image output device; and 3) acquisition of the output results by the user.
In the above-discussed related art, improvements are noticed at steps (1) and (2). However, the conventional methods do not take into consideration improving the acquisition of the output results by the user.
In other words, after the user sends out the picture image output demands from the host device, and the output demands move on to the corresponding picture image output device, a recording medium printed on by the picture image output device is received. The host devices and picture image output devices of the prior art do not take into consideration the length of the distances between them, or the time required for successful output in accordance with an output demand at a particular output device. As a result of the failure of the prior art devices to take into consideration these sort of positional relationships, the most efficient use of time and printing resources during a series of operations performed by the users is not attained.